1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to painting with paint rollers. More specifically, this invention relates to devices used to clean paint rollers, especially a stand for supporting a paint roller in a sink for flushing residual water-based paint from a paint roller.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,373 (Lary) discloses a paint roller washer which is an upstanding tube which telescopingly receives the roller on the outside of the tube. A water supply nipple communicates from the outside to the bottom inside of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,699 (Petricka) discloses a paint roller washer which is an annular sleeve with scrubber elements on its inner surface for receiving the roller on the inside of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,834 (O'Brien) discloses a paint roller washer which is a stand with a cylindrical base for receiving the inside surface of the roller. The stand has an adjustable screw in its bottom which permits the vertical angle of the stand to be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,081 (Isaac) discloses a paint roller washer which is a tube that connects at one end to a garden hose. On the other end of the tube for insertion into the roller is a perforated section which permits water to spray perpendicularly outward through the nap of the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,028 (Carrie, et al.) discloses a paint roller washer which is an upstanding tube for receiving the paint roller while it is still attached to its handle. The top of the tube is provided with a wash water inlet, and the bottom has a stand with articulating legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,255 (Walter) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,556 (Walter) disclose containers for receiving a paint roller still attached to its handle, the containers also receiving a spray wand for washing a roller. The containers also have an exit port at the bottom for draining the paint-laden rinse liquid.